


ART: Revenge

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur may have lost a prank battle but he's determined to win the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286815) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



> This was inspired by the wonderful Polomonkey's comedy gem : Salt

 

 

 

 

_'That same hair ends up bright green next week when Arthur puts dye in Merlin’s shampoo, but that’s a story for another day…'_

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/45qbj9T)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun and a blatant excuse to draw Merlin in a skimpy towel! Hope you like!


End file.
